U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,421 discloses such a cutterhead wherein the spring biasing force for two coupling members is applied by respective V-shaped springs which act directly on the coupling member corresponding thereto. To provide a trouble-free automatic adjustment of the cutting filament, the spool must be released at a very specific rotational speed of the cutterhead in order to unwind a portion of the cutting filament. The operational speed of the cutterhead is dependent upon motor capacity. The different vegetation cutters on which the cutterhead can be mounted have different capacities which are dependent on the following: the standard capacity of the motor; the carburetor adjustment; age of the apparatus and normal wear of the vegetation cutting apparatus. Accordingly, the springs must be exchanged to provide an adaptation to the different conditions for which purpose the cutterhead must be disassembled. Such an exchange of springs is inconvenient and can not readily be performed by the operator of the apparatus especially as, in most instances, there is no suitable replacement spring available. The cutterhead must therefore be brought to a service center where it can be appropriately retrofitted.